Draco's Daughter
by MorningSkies
Summary: She was the Death Eater's daughter, he was the hero's son. But what happens when Victoria Malfoy and James Potter become friends and maybe something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I remember my first day of Hogwarts very clearly, since it was quite simply the best day of my life. Gone was my family's dreary isolated house as were the regular dinners with my grandparents who openly despised my lack of pure-blood mania. I was on my way to Hogwarts where I would be able to be friends with whoever I wished and wouldn't have to pretend to be someone I wasn't.

So you could say that when my parents dropped me off at King's Cross station, I was on cloud nine already. By the time I'd given them fleeting hugs and hurried onto the train I was positively bursting with excitement- I could've spent the whole journey alone and it wouldn't have dampened my enthusiasm. Of course that's what I expected to have to do, I understood no one would want to sit next to the daughter of a death eater until I'd had the chance to prove that I was the exact opposite of Draco Malfoy.

I found an empty compartment for myself and settled down for the journey, quite content except for the worry that one of the kids of my dad's friends would find me. The children of Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were already students and I knew that if I sat with them then I'd immediately be seen as the same as them. I ducked down in my seat slightly to make sure that even if they did walk past they wouldn't see me when a loud commotion formed in the corridor just beyond where I was sitting. I lifted my head slightly and peered through the glass where I saw a tall, dark haired boy who also looked like a first year, being virtually jumped on by about fifty people. They were shaking his hands, clapping him on the back and bombarding him with questions and although he was playing along with it all and laughing, I thought he also looked rather sick of it. Then the next thing I knew the door I was leaning against was swung open and I found myself face to face with this dark haired boy.

'Thank God,' he muttered, more to himself than to me, 'It's like having a fan club.'

It was then that he appeared to notice the tall blonde girl he had almost knocked over as he'd hurried in and quickly introduced himself.

'I'm sorry, I'm James, you don't mind me sitting here do you? I just needed a break from being the centre of attention for once.' He laughed nervously.

'Not at all,' I replied, grateful for the company, and thinking that if I wasn't sitting alone I was less likely to be bothered by a load of junior death eaters, 'I'm Victoria.'

It was at that moment that I realised how slow I'd been- I was talking to James Potter, son of my father's schooldays enemy. I smiled at this, imagining his face if he knew Harry Potter's son seemed to have decided to sit with me.

'Cool' said James, who obviously had no idea who I was related to, and he collapsed into the window seat, 'do you mind if I sit here?'

Now this was a surprise, 'No not at all, I don't really have anyone to sit with anyway.'

He glanced at me, 'Oh okay, are you Muggleborn then? I'll explain Quidditch to you.'

Oh what I wouldn't give for my father to hear this conversation. I shook my head, 'Nope but the people that I do know I have no desire to sit with.'

James raised his eyebrows which I realised made him look rather cute. Hmmm.

'Hang on a minute, what's your surname?'

'Malfoy' I whispered and bowed my head like I was admitting to a terrible crime, which in the eyes of James Potter I probably was.

But he didn't say anything just shrugged and mentioned Quidditch again which led into us chatting for a good half an hour until there was a bang on the glass and two other first years, a boy and a girl, came in.

'Alright James,' greeted the boy cheerfully before throwing himself into a chair and nodding to me.

James smiled, 'Yeah, Fred this Victoria and Victoria this is my cousin Fred.'

I glanced at Fred and realised with a jolt that in a few years' time he'd be the best looking boy in Hogwarts with his tall figure, deep brown eyes and ruffled hair. He grinned at me, 'Hey Vic.' That was good, a nickname already.

The newly arrived girl sat down opposite Fred and turned to me, 'I'm Anna Shacklebott, since James has ignored me.'

'Victoria Malfoy,' I smiled back, knowing immediately that I would get on well with this girl. Despite having said very little so far, she excluded an air of confidence and reassurance and I was proved right when she also failed to mention anything about my surname.

And so it was like this, with James Potter, Fred Weasley and Anna Shacklebott that I spent my first journey to Hogwarts and by the end of it I was certain that I had made three solid friends. I was not simply Draco Malfoy's daughter, but Victoria, someone new and not to be judged on her parents' flaws. It was at this moment that I knew that my time at Hogwarts would be perfect and that feeling was cemented when, later that evening, I jammed a ragged old hat on my head and as soon as the fabric brushed my hair it screamed 'Gryffindor!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Six years later_

'Thank God it's another year until we have to see them again' muttered my brother Scorpius as we both climbed onto the train. He was of course talking about our delightful family which had included both Narcissia and Lucius last night for dinner, an evening which had descended into shouting from our grandparents and from Scorpius and me in retaliation.

I laughed, carefree as I always was once on the Hogwarts Express and said goodbye to my brother who jogged down the train to join his friends.

'Vic!' someone bellowed from behind me. I grinned as I recognised the voice and turned round just as James Potter crushed me into a bear hug which was made all the more painful by the fact that both of us were still holding our broomsticks. We broke apart laughing warmly and I glanced at my closest friend. He'd grown a lot over the summer, not only in height but in stature; his muscles which had always been pretty impressive from the hours he spent on the Quidditch pitch were now clearly visible even through his shirt. He was tanned as well, from spending a month with his Aunt Fleur's family in the South of France and his eyes seemed even deeper than usual as they danced with laughter. I mentally scolded myself for noticing these differences because James was just my friend and both of us were quite happy with it staying that way.

'How was your summer?' he asked as we wandered down the corridor looking for a compartment.

'Oh it was pretty much the same as usual, arguments with my parents, sneaking out, playing Quidditch with Scorpius.'

'You rebel, who'd guess that's the same girl who's top of the year?' he teased gently.

I elbowed him, 'hey! You know being stuck at home brings out the worst in me! Anyway, how was France?'

He grinned sheepishly, 'Oh it was cool, the girls…'

He trailed off as he noticed my amused expression and simultaneously realised that I was not one of his guy friends. James never changed, I thought, he was so confident, he could have everyone swarming around him even if he wasn't Harry Potter's eldest son.

Suddenly a door was pulled open and two pairs of hands yanked us inside.

'Hello!' exclaimed Fred and Anna at the same time.

This was directed at me. Fred had been in France with James and Anna had seen them both because she was a family friend- and her parents weren't psychos.

I hugged Anna first, my best girlfriend and noticed she too had grown over the holidays and had now apparently decided to style her glossy hair into ringlets; I had always been envious of how perfect she always looked.

Fred barged her out the way and embraced me tighter than James had.

'Alright Malfoy?' he winked, 'Looking pretty sexy I must say.'

I laughed out loud knowing he would have said the same thing to Anna a few minutes ago since he was the biggest flirt Hogwarts had ever seen, even with his two best friends that he's known for six years. Not that he was short of female attention. Like I'd predicted six years ago, he'd become ridiculously good looking and had a new girlfriend every week. Not that anything lasted long; I'd always thought he had a thing for Anna but he'd never admitted to it.

We all sat down and began an animated discussion about our holidays which only empathised how rubbish mine had been. If I didn't have Scorpius I'd have gone insane years ago. Anna was just in the middle of a funny anecdote about her holiday in Spain when the compartment door slid open and three figures slipped inside. It was not, as I would have hoped, one of our other friends. Not Becky Thomas, the Scamander twins or one of the many Weasley cousins but the only three people who I have feelings of near hatred for. Emma Thornberry, Hannah Whitlock and Jean Meyers.

Emma is stunningly pretty and knows it. She all thick blonde curls and pouty lips and when she sets her sights on a boy she rarely fails, except for with one. She's made her crush on James obvious since fourth year and hangs around him so much its desperate yet so far he's ignored her advances because although he can be a bit of a player he doesn't go for girls like Emma, who actually found it funny that she got twelve trolls in her OWLs. But it seems like she's not giving up on her mission to snare Harry Potter's son this year as she squeezes in between me and James on the bench, making sure I receive an elbow in the ribs. Hannah and Jean also take seats and begin their usual pouting and batting eyelashes routine. I notice Jean seems particularly interested in Fred at the moment; Anna is frowning deeply.

'Hey James' breathes Emma in what she probably thinks is a sexy voice.

He looks slightly uncomfortable, 'Erm hi.'

'How was your summer?'

'Yeah, it was alright, yeah.' He's mumbling now, unsure what to say.

Anna shoots a look at me and we both roll our eyes to show our annoyance. As I watch Emma fawn over James and a weird sensation hits me. I hate that she's stroking his forearm and leaning so far towards him. Oh my god, I shouldn't care about this! It should just be funny to me. Do I like James? I think of the six years I've known him. The endless flying practice, the chats in front of the common room fire, the butterbeers in Hogsmede and the comforting letters he sends me when I'm stuck at home. But he does that with Anna too, doesn't he? I think about it for a moment. Okay Anna doesn't play Quidditch so he can't do that with her. But they talk a lot. Or do they? They're rarely alone together, not like me and James. My heart pounds slightly as I try to deny what I'm now certain of.

Suddenly James speaks again.

'Sorry Emma but Vic and I have to do our prefect rounds, so maybe you should go and find your other friends?'

She masks her annoyance well for him but shoots a glare at me which I return gladly.

'Alright', she sighs and rises from her seat which Hannah and Jean take as a signal to do the same.

Then she turns to me just before she leaves, 'It's so good they made you a prefect Victoria, I mean your father was one too wasn't he? Hmm they obviously think you share the same attributes.'

I freeze as she struts off down the corridor, flanked by her cronies. Anna shakes her head and Fred rolls his eyes.

'C'mon, Vic' says James quietly, 'we'd better get to the prefect's compartment.'

He takes my hand and squeezes it tightly.

Yep, I'm falling for James Potter.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After a gigantic feast and a good catch up with all the Gryffindors I fall asleep quickly without having to think about James at all. Bu the next morning he is the first thing on my mind when I wake up and it unsettles me. I'm perfectly happy just being friends and I'm not about to jeopardise anything by suddenly going all swoony. Plus, I'm not even sure I definitely like him, maybe I'd just missed him over the summer and was annoyed by Emma.

My in depth thinking is obviously written on my face because whilst we get ready for breakfast Anna asks me what's wrong.

I shake my head, not wanting to put her in an awkward position by saying anything, 'Nothing I'm fine.'

She looks at me sympathetically but doesn't press it and for that I'm grateful. I can be such an awkward friend at times, what with my constant family dramas but Anna patiently helps me deal with them all.

We make our way down to breakfast with Becky Thomas, another of the Gryffindor sixth years and Lucy Weasley's best friend. Lucy herself is apparently getting a head start on the year's studying in the library. Fred and James have saved us seats and I find myself next to James on the bench who immediately begins telling me about the Quidditch trials; he's been captain for two years now.

'Okay so you're in regardless Vic, you're the best chaser I've ever seen. Don't tell Al that. I'll be Seeker obviously. Fred's still a Beater but Wood's left so we need a new Keeper and I've got to find a Beater that's better than McLaggen because I can't stand him for another year. And we need a new Chaser, so trials are at eight this evening.'

I take a moment to swallow the sheer volume of information then start moaning, 'Wait you're holding them tonight? It's the first day back and I've got a full day!'

He looks at me sternly.

'Victoria, don't you want the satisfaction of beating Slytherin again and being able to tell your father and grandfather that you've done so?'

I can't argue with that.

James laughs and returns to his bacon. From the Slytherin table I can see Emma glaring at me. If looks could kill I'd be in a coffin by now.

That evening I rush my dinner then dash upstairs to grab my broomstick and hurry to the Quidditch pitch. The rest of the team are already there, watching James and Connor McLaggen argue about something.

'Are you saying that I've lost my place as Beater?' demands McLaggen angrily.

'No!' shouts James, 'Everyone has to re-try for their place. But unless you shut up, yes you will be off the team!'

I approach them cautiously, 'Erm guys, not a great impression to be setting to future players.'

'Oh, hey Victoria,' grins Connor in what he probably imagines is a sexy way. To be fair he is fairly good looking and well-built but he's constantly having a strop about something. Unfortunately he's been mildly obsessed with me for a while.

'Oh stop leering, McLaggen and get in the air!' scolds James.

As McLaggen flies off I grin at James.

'Thanks, God he's such a creep!'

'Ugh, he's disgusting. Hopefully someone will fly better than him and we can get rid of him. You do like nice though, I like your hair.'

My stomach flips, 'My hair? Is it different?'

He nods, 'It's longer and wavier.'

'Ha-ha thanks, James.'

'Okay this is the point where you tell me how hot I look after the summer' he jokes.

I roll my eyes,' Yeah you're just so sexy, James, I have trouble controlling myself when you're around.' Yep, sounds about right.

We laugh for a couple more minutes before James decides he better start the trials that everyone is here for. But all I can think is how flirty he's being with me.

The trials are only partly a success. Al and I earn our spots as Chasers again by scoring the joint highest number of goals and we're joined by a quiet fourth year called Sophie who surprises everyone by scoring four more goals than the highest of the other contenders. We find a fantastic new Keeper, a stocky fifth year called Jack, and Fred hits one of the bludgers so hard that it is knocked off course out of the pitch and Al has to fly and retrieve it. Then it goes wrong. Ten people try out for the second Beater position. The first three miss the bludger completely, the next two are giggling girls just there to ogle Fred and the one after that turns out be a Hufflepuff. Numbers seven and eight are fairly good but end up hitting each other with their clubs after disagreeing over who had the hardest shot and the ninth person loses his nerve completely and ends up falling off his broomstick and having to cling to one of the goalposts until rescued. So to James' disgust, the tenth candidate, Connor McLaggen, is given the spot. He celebrates with a couple of victory laps and loop-the-loops.

James lands on the ground next to me and mutters, 'Bloody show off. Thank God that's over. Come on, I'll walk you back.'

I lift my broom onto my shoulder and follow him up towards the castle.

'You flew well,' he says, 'we're definitely going to win the cup again this year.'

'We better! My parents hated it last year when we thrashed Slytherin in the final.'

James shakes his head, 'I don't get your parents. They just don't realise how amazing you are.'

I freeze inside; surely this is more than just friendly talk? Why am I being such a poor judge of it all now? I'm usually clued up about boys but now that it matters, now that it's someone I like, I'm stumped!

We walk in silence for a few moments, almost back at the Common room, my mind whirling, when James moans, 'Oh I've left my wand down in the changing rooms.'

'Do you want me to do back with you?'

'Nah, it's late, don't worry about it. I'll see you in a bit.'

He jogs off and I head through the portrait to the common room where I'm ambushed by Anna as soon as I enter.

'We need to talk, Vic!' she says sternly and steers me into one of the isolated armchairs in the corner.

'What's happening?' I ask, alarmed at the usually calm and collected Anna's behaviour.

I'm seated and she leans over me, looking slightly menacing.

'Right,' she begins, 'what the hell is going on with you and James?'

'What?' I splutter.

'If you like each other then do something about it now! You'd be perfect together but you're both too thick to realise it!'

I'm too shocked to form a sentence for a moment.

'What? We're just friends.'

Anna rolls her eyes, 'Yeah right, you stare at each other all the time. And Fred said that you were all over each other at the trials earlier.'

I search for Fred to give him an evil look but it seems like he's gone to bed already. A wise move; I'm furious that he's set Anna on me like this when I wasn't expecting it.

Anna stares me out, waiting for a confession.

'Alright,' I give in, 'I think I do sort of like him. Maybe.'

'I knew it!' she gloats triumphantly, 'Right, go and find him and tell him. This tension is driving everyone crazy.'

How many people suspect it? I wonder wildly.

'Nothing can happen,' I mutter, 'He's Harry Potter's son! And my whole family were Death Eaters!'

'That's a pathetic excuse, Victoria. Everyone knows you're nothing like your family, including James's! Now go and find him and I promise that you'll be going to Hogsmede together next weekend.'

Without realising it, I'm climbing out of my seat and heading out of the portrait hole, re-tracing my steps to the pitch where he'll still be. Images are floating in my mind of us. At Hogsmede. At the Christmas Ball. I grin to myself and jog round the corner so I'm almost in the entrance hall, just the staircase to go.

The main doors swing open and I duck behind a pillar because it's after the time which sixth years have to be in their common rooms and I don't fancy a detention on the first day back.

Two figures enter and I immediately recognise James as one of them. Who is he with? My heart drops. James Potter is standing in the entrance hall kissing Emma Thornberry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

No, no, no. It can't be him. It can't be _her. _Not Emma Thornberry. He's too good for her, or at least I'd thought he was. Maybe not.

I don't know what to do, so I turn and run back to Gryffindor Tower, through the portrait and straight up to my dormitory. I hear a few people shout my name but I ignore them and throw myself down on my bed waiting for the tears to arrive.

The door squeaks open behind me and I hear light footsteps approach me.

'Vic? What happened?' asks Anna gently.

I'm so angry with him, with myself that my voice sounds like a growl, 'I saw him kissing Emma Thornberry.'

Anna is clearly stunned into silence for a moment. She claps her hands to her face, 'Oh Vic, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I'm going to kill Fred.'

I shake my head and blink back the tears, 'No, it's mine. All mine. I can't believe I was stupid enough to ever think that James Potter would want to date me. Why would he?'

Anna frowns at me in annoyance, 'Because Vic you and him are closer than anyone else in Hogwarts, because you're really pretty, really nice and a great Quidditch player. You're not the problem. What the hell is he thinking? I mean, Emma Thornberry!'

I shrug and collapse back onto my bed, 'Whatever, him and me aren't going to happen.'

And a moment later I'm asleep from sheer exhaustion.

I wake too early the next morning and have nothing to do but sit and think about what I saw last night. Was it the first time? He seemed to really dislike her on the train so what was he doing snogging her?

The hours tick by slowly and as soon as it hits seven I rush down to breakfast before anyone else, not wanting to see him. Or Fred or Anna who know all about my humiliation.

I reach the main hall and stop in my tracks as I see James and Emma entwined at the Gryffindor table. Ugh, did they even go to bed? Suddenly rage flares up inside me. James has always flirted with me, always led me to believe that I'm the girl he's closest to and now he's with someone who constantly makes me feel guilty over my family.

'Hey, Vic, you're up early.'

I spin round and see Scorpius standing in the doorway.

'Oh, hi,' I say flatly.

'You okay?'

His eyes stray over to James and Emma and widen in shock, 'No way!'

I just shrug my shoulders and stride out of the hall, my appetite gone. Would it be possible to curse Harry Potter's son and get away with it? Probably not.

'Vic!'

Once again I turn round and this time I come face to face with James. He's smiling the same as usual, acting as though nothing has happened. As though he's not been snogging the girl who hates me.

'So, I was thinking we could hang out this afternoon, you have a free lesson after-'

James doesn't get to finish his sentence because without realising what I'm doing I slap him across the face. I've not got enough strength for it to really hurt but I see him wide eyed with shock before I flounce off.

God that felt good.

As I stomp back up the stairs I literally bump into Connor McLaggen. I brush past him then a moment later stop and swing round.

'Hey, Connor!' I shout, 'Fancy going to Hogsmede this weekend?'

He smiles smugly, 'I knew you liked me Vic. Definitely.'

Let's see how James bloody Potter likes that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I don't speak to James all week- the longest I've ever gone without communicating with him. In the classes we share we both move desks, he stops hanging round in the common room and Anna and Fred alternate between us trying to make peace. I regularly see James and Emma together in the corridors and I hear rumours about them even more regularly. She ran into him when he was coming up from the Quidditch pitch. She thinks she loves him.

I don't care.

At Quidditch practise on Friday evening I chat to Connor, who has been a constant presence for the past few days, and James avoids addressing me whenever possible. In exasperation, Fred ignores us both and I see him muttering to Anna about us later on.

Hogwarts has gone from the one place I've ever considered home to a living hell. And all because I was stupid enough to ever think that James Potter would be interested in me. I spend ages looking in the mirror, scrutinising myself. With my long blonde waves, blue eyes and slender figure I'm forced to admit I'm far from ugly, so I accept that who I am is the reason for the rejection. Who my family is.

On Saturday I wake up too early- a pattern I've fallen into- and watch the time tick away until it's nine am and I'm due to meet Connor in the entrance hall.

He looks good, I have to admit that. He is very tall and muscular and has nice wavy hair that falls over his face. But he's not James.

'Hey, Vic,' he grins.

'Hi Connor,' I try to sound enthusiastic. This is, after all, my plan to annoy James and show the gossiping school that I don't care that he's currently sticking his tongue down Emma Thornberry's throat.

'Damn we make a good looking couple' he comments happily as we wander through the grounds towards Hogsmede.

I cringe, praying that no one heard that, especially not-

'Oh, hello, Victoria' calls a sing-song voice behind me.

'Hi Emma,' I reply in the same false tune, not turning round.

Connor ignores her; they've never gotten on since one of them rejected the other in third year. She quickens her pace so she's walking along side me, dragging James with her by the hand. I'm prepared to ignore him when he splutters, 'You're seriously seeing McLaggen, Vic? Are you out of your mind?'

'Shut up, Potter,' snaps Connor angrily, 'I can't say much for your taste or Emma's for that matter.'

And with that he takes my hand and we strut off together, both, I suspect feeling rather pleased with ourselves. He may be one of the most conceited boys in school but he's always useful for irritating James.

We chat about Quidditch for the rest of the walk then wander round a couple of shops before Connor suggests getting a drink in The Three Broomsticks. When we enter I'm surprised to see Anna and Fred occupying a table and looking very intimate, their heads bent close together. Neither of them notices me walk in which is probably a good thing since both of them have been moaning about me dating Connor non-stop these past few days.

Connor buys us both Butterbeers and we chose a table near the warm fire.

'So', he begins, smiling in his usual smug way, 'Finally saw sense and dumped Potter then?'

I'm slightly taken aback, 'James and I never dated.'

He raises his eyebrows disbelievingly, 'Really? Well anyway, at least I'm a better Quidditch player than he is.'

I can't stop myself spluttering at this; I may hate James at the moment but the thought of anyone, let alone Connor, being able to fly better than him is laughable.

Connor's face flares up, 'You don't agree?'

I'm speechless at how ridiculous this conversation is getting.

'Well, we're obviously on different pages then. You're still stuck on Potter. And you know what, Victoria? You're lucky to have this chance with me. I know my parents weren't as heroic as Potter's but at least they weren't Death Eaters.'

And with that he stands up and storms out of the pub. I'm bewildered for one moment then, without thinking, I burst out laughing for the first time in ages. And I can't stop. I realise people are watching this odd girl just sitting there giggling on her own but I find that I don't care. This disaster with Connor was just what I needed to chill out over the James situation.

Anna and Fred both hurry overlooking flustered but also worried that my sanity is slipping away.

'I'm fine,' I protest before either of them can say anything, 'Today has been hilarious. Come on, let's go to HoneyDukes.'

I see James and Emma a few more times that day but she refrains herself from saying anything to me and James just keeps his head down a bit. My good mood lasts all the way into the evening which I spend chatting with Anna, Becky Thomas and Lucy Weasley in the Common room. Then without warning, Molly- Lucy's seventh year sister- hurries through the portrait and rushes over to us.

'Vic, have you heard what Connor McLaggen had been saying about you?'

'No,' I frown.

Molly hesitates for a moment but then explains. 'He's told people that he kept trying to kiss you but you wouldn't let him and that you kept talking about James all the time.'

'What?!' I gasp.

'That's not all,' says Molly, 'He's telling people you gave him a bit of a rundown of all the boys you've dated and he's made up stuff about what you did with them.'

I can't speak from anger once again. What the hell is wrong with Connor? To moan that I was a rubbish date is one thing but to make up loads of personal stuff is completely crossing the line.

I stand up and look searchingly around the common room, 'where is he?' I ask Molly.

She shrugs, 'Not sure, probably hiding.'

'Let's get Fred to punch him!' suggests Anna with unusual enthusiasm considering her calm personality.

'No need!' announced Fred, suddenly appearing through the portrait hole and looking very pleased.

'Have you already done it?' Molly demands.

Fred shakes his head, 'Nope, but James is currently in McGonagall's office because he just knocked McLaggen out cold.'

What the hell is going on?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

'But James hates me!' I protest.

'Oh don't be so melodramatic,' snaps Anna, 'you've just not been speaking for a while that's all.'

'Are you sure it was definitely James?' I quiz Fred.

He rolls his eyes with impatience, 'Yes, I'm sure. Now go and find him and sort out this mess because you've both been driving me and Anna crazy.'

I grin despite myself and hurry out of the portrait hole towards McGonagall's office. I see him wandering out of her door just as I reach it.

'James!'

He looks up the corridor, sees me and grins and, in the style of the corniest movie scene, we run to each other and hug. Now I know that everything will be alright.

I break away at look up at him. My God he has nice eyes.

'Did you really knock out Connor?'

'Well you should have heard what he said about you.'

'I know,' I growl, 'Molly told me. Ugh he's such a prat.'

'Why the hell did you go to Hogsmede with him then?'

I narrow my eyes at him, 'Emma Thornberry's hardly the perfect choice either.'

He has the grace to blush slightly, 'we're not together anymore, never properly were anyway.'

'Oh?' My stomach flips.

'Yeah she sort of pounced on me that time when I went back to the Quidditch pitch and it was just easier to go along with it. I'm sorry, by the way.'

'Me too.'

We walk slowly back to the Common room together and as soon as we enter through the portrait hole are jumped on by Fred and Anna.

'Finally!' bellows Fred, 'you've both stopped being idiots!'

We all laugh non-stop after that, especially when McLaggen walks in a few minutes later, sporting a black eye and looking mutinous. He ignores everyone and stalks up to his dormitory alone.

I go to bed that night thrilled that everything is alright between me and my friends again but also slightly nervous. Anna and Fred both know about my feelings for James, what if someone says something? I don't want to wreck our friendship again. But this worry is minor compared to the relief I feel so I drift off quickly into a dreamless sleep.

The following morning, I'm sitting at breakfast with James, Anna and Fred when an owl lands in front of me, spilling my orange juice and greatly surprising me. I never write to my parents and the only person I get letters from is Teddy Lupin, a distant cousin and the only family member I can tolerate apart from Scorpius. But he wrote two days ago.

I untie the letter and read it curiously,

_Miss Malfoy_

_Please visit me in my office this evening at eight o clock to urgently discuss your Transfiguration mark in last lesson's exam._

_Professor M. McGonagall. _

'Who's it from?' ask James curiously.

'McGonagall. Oh no, I knew I'd done really badly in that test.'

'You might have got full marks' shrugs Fred. He won't understand what I'm stressed about; he breezes through lessons not really caring what happens with his grades.

'Yeah right' I complain.

I toss the letter in a waste paper bin on the way to Potions. Anna looks scandalised.

'You are going, aren't you?' she demands.

'Of course! I just don't need reminding about it all day when I look in my bag.'

That evening I dash down to McGonagall's office, hoping to get it over with as quickly as possible. I'm a couple of corridors away when a figure steps out of the shadows of a suit of armour, a wand pointed directly at me.

'Rictusempra!' the figure shouts like a maniac.

I block the spell fairly easily and look up at my attacker. Emma Thornberry. Who else?

She looks wilder than usual; her eyes have an almost mad glint in them.

'James was mine!' she shouts, 'You stole him from me!'

Has she gone completely mad? This is like something out of the films which Anna always watches.

'Aren't you going to attack me?' she demands, sounding annoyed that I've not cursed her.

No, I'm not, I think, you're not worth getting into trouble over.

'Fine' she mutters.

Then without warning she throws herself onto the hard stone floor and lets out a blood curdling scream.

What the hell?

I hear doors opening and McGonagall appears in the corridor, looking bewildered and confused.

'What is going on, girls?' she shouts.

Emma raises herself onto her knees and looks at the teacher. She's a superb actor.

'Malfoy attacked me, professor. She was waiting for me in the corridor and cursed me as I walked past.'

This is it. Goodbye Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

McGonagall sends me straight to her office and joins me a few minutes later looking furious.

'Professor, I didn't do anything!' I shout as soon as she arrives.

McGonagall looks furious, 'both you and Miss Thornberry were having a duel in the middle of the school at night. That is not acceptable.'

'I didn't have a duel! She tried to attack me, I blocked it and refused to attack her so she just pretended that I did!'

I can see McGonagall is unsure whether or not to believe me.

'If you weren't duelling, what were you doing down here?!'

'You sent me a letter asking me to see you!'

'I did nothing of the sort,' she frowns angrily.

'It was Emma!' I realise suddenly, 'She sent me a letter to get me here.'

'That is enough!' yells McGonagall, 'I cannot take either your word or Miss Thornberry's as the truth but all I saw was her on the floor seemingly having been attacked. And unless you have the letter or anyone else can prove its real then that's not much use.'

I'm absolutely speechless, 'But Professor-'

Suddenly she looks at me in an almost kind way, 'I'm inclined to believe you, Miss Malfoy, but it's my duty to investigate the matter properly. Return here first thing tomorrow and I'll make sure your and Miss Thornberry's parents are all here to discuss the matter.'

Nooooooo!

I return to the tower fuming and find the common room almost deserted. In the dormitory I briefly explain what happened to a shocked Anna and force myself to go to sleep. When I wake the next morning and head straight off to McGonagall's office I wonder what else can go wrong for me this year. So far I've fallen out my with my best friend, dated a boy who spread rumours about me and been accused of attacking someone. And now my parents are here. Great.

My father's there when I arrive, probably on his way to work. We say an awkward hello and I sit down in an empty chair opposite Emma and her father. McGonagall sits behind her desk looking tense.

She addresses me first, 'Miss Thornberry claims you attacked her, Miss Malfoy and that she didn't retaliate.'

'No! I told you that she sent me a letter pretending to be you to get me there. Then she pretended to have been attacked so I'd get expelled!'

A knock on the door suddenly interrupts me.

'Come in,' says McGonagall irritably.

The door is pushed open and to my surprise, James stands on the threshold clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

'Mr Potter, this is a private meeting-'

'But Professor, this is the letter Emma sent,' he holds out the paper.

'Well,' says McGonagall, 'a simple spell can detect the author.'

She mutters an incantation and then gasps and looks furious.

'Well, Miss Thornberry, this is very troubling indeed.'

Emma pales and James grins triumphantly at me.

'So, Miss Thornberry,' began McGonagall, her voice low and dangerous, 'You impersonated a staff member to lure a fellow student into a duel. Do you realise how idiotic you have been? I'll have to think seriously about your future at this school. Victoria, you're dismissed.'

I jump up happily and hug James, 'Thank you so much! Did you get the letter out of the bin?'

'Yeah, Anna told me what had happened this morning, so I came to rescue you. Noble, huh?' he laughs.

'Haha, very!'

'Victoria, can I have a word please?' says my dad suddenly, who has apparently followed us out of the room.

Ugh, this just gets better and better.

James subtly moves away and heads outside, having got a free lesson.

'I'm very disappointed in you, Victoria.'

'What?!' I exclaim, 'I haven't done anything!'

'This time no, but the situation happened because of your friendship with that Potter.'

I'm too furious to speak for a moment, 'No, it happened because Emma is a psycho. James had nothing to do with it.'

My father rolls his eyes, 'No, of course not, I'm sure everyone thinks he's as blameless as his father always was.'

Anger is boiling up inside me, threatening to explode.

'It's just your prejudices! Don't you get it? Everyone else has moved on, no one clings to the pure blood superiority idea anymore apart from you!'

He looks coldly down at me, 'You've shamed your family, Victoria, that's all I have to say.'

Seething with frustration I turn my back on him and run down the corridor, not stopping until I reach the main doors and run through them. The fresh air has a calming effect but I'm still angry, outraged. Pissed off. I go and sit down by the lake and dangle my feet in it. I feel tears begin to trail down my face and I brush them away quickly.

Someone sits down beside me and I know who it is without having to look.

'Hey James,' I lean my head on his shoulder, utterly exhausted by the morning's events.

'Hey,' he almost whispers.

I look up at him; he meets my gaze and holds it. I don't know how long we stare at each other like that- he has such nice eyes! Then without thinking it through, ignoring potential consequences, we lean in towards each other and the next thing I know I'm kissing James Sirius Potter. Yep, I, daughter of Draco Malfoy, am snogging Harry Potter's son.

Wow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Its official, James and I are dating and pretty soon the whole school knows. Unsurprisingly Anna and Fred are thrilled, probably because everything's now out in the open, but not everyone is so happy. Emma is still at school, having somehow managed to avoid being expelled by McGonagall but she can't do much about me now. Everyone heard about the duel story and within a couple of days even Jean and Hannah had stopped hanging round with her. I shouldn't be pleased about someone else being miserable but I am. I so am.

It turns out that James is a pretty amazing boyfriend. He walks me to class all the time now, making it so obvious that we're dating that pretty much all the teachers know about it as well. A little embarrassing but I'm too happy to care.

Soon the next Hogsmede weekend arrives and James and I wander down to the village together, hand in hand. We go into the Three Broomsticks and chat about the upcoming Christmas Ball, a Hogwarts tradition for the past ten or so years.

'So, who are you going with?' he teases.

I pretend to ponder the question, 'Well, I hear Connor McLaggen is still single.'

We both laugh; Connor has refused to talk to either of us in Quidditch training but unfortunately until James finds another Gryffindor who can actually hit a bludger we're stuck with him.

James puts his hand over mine and we lean over the table and kiss. Lovely for whoever's sitting next to us. I'm quite happy to snog James all day but I notice something out of the corner of my eye and pull away.

'Oh my god!' I half shout.

'What?' asks James, wondering what has broken our moment.

I wordlessly point to a table half concealed by a massive Christmas tree where Fred and Anna are snogging each other's faces off.

James almost falls off his chair, first in shock and then with laughter.

I gently smack his arm, 'Hey it's not funny- they'll be great together!'

'I know,' says James, still struggling to breathe from the laughter, 'but I never expected it!'

'Really? I've known it'll happen since first year.'

'Haha, I'm going to go over.'

'No! Don't wreck their moment! Oh hey Scorpius.'

My fifth year brother, Scorpius, has just sat down at the table next to mine with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley.

'Hey, Vic,' he notices James, 'you too better not start snogging in front of me.'

James stops ogling Fred and Anna and turns to the others.

'Oh, hey Al.'

'Hiya,' says Al, he looks at me, 'Have you told mum and dad about you two yet?'

'Yep.'

This is a surprise, 'you have?'

He looks surprised at the tone of shock in my voice, 'Yeah, why not?'

Yeah its fine for you, I think, if I told my parents I was dating you they'd probably take me out of Hogwarts.

Scorpius seems to be thinking something similar because he says, 'I'm guessing you haven't told our parents, Vic?'

I roll my eyes, 'Please, I'm not stupid! Dad hasn't spoken to me since he had that hissy fit at me during the Emma incident.'

'Just tell them and get it over with,' suggests James.

'No, it'll just cause loads of arguments, there's no need for them to know.'

He shrugs but I can tell he doesn't agree with me.

I think about the issue quite regularly over the next few weeks but it's forced out of my mind when the Christmas Ball approaches. The ball is held the day before we break up for the holidays and it's an extravagant feast and dance for the whole school. Everyone always gets really into it. In the final week before the event, I feel quite smug that I have a boyfriend because it's suddenly a mad rush to get dates. Anna and Fred have been dating since that day in Hogsmede and are going together but it's chaotic for everyone else, and then on the night itself half the couples fall out or don't dance with each other anyway.

On the night itself, it's chaos in the Gryffindor sixth year girl's dormitory and even Anna loses her cool. Becky Thomas practically has a panic attack an hour before the event when she rips her dress in all the excitement and then temporarily forgets that she is a witch and in a room full of witches who are more than capable of fixing a small tear in a bit of fabric.

We all leave the dormitory together and nervously head towards the entrance hall, or the designated meeting point for couples. I'm wearing shimmery turquoise dress robes that go well with my hair and bring out my eyes, accompanied by the most dangerous pair of high heels I've ever seen. James is going to be giving me a piggy-back up to Gryffindor tower later.

Both James and Fred are already there, standing together and looking nervous. Fred looks very good in his dress robes and with Anna in her daring red outfit they look great together. But for me, everyone else pales in comparison to James. His dress robes are very dark and bring out his hazel eyes as well as making him looking even taller than usual. His hair is artistically ruffled and, best of all, he's smiling at me.

'Hey,' he grins, 'you look beautiful.'

I blush which is unusual for me, 'thanks, you look pretty good yourself.'

We head into the great hall for the feast which turns out to be predictably delicious and then spend hours dancing to the band that's been hired. Four goblins playing various instruments. Weird but good to dance to.

'Shall we go get some air?' shouts James over the music.

I nod; it's so hot in here. We by pass Anna and Fred dancing enthusiastically and head for the doors. Once outside we sit on a stone bench and, predictably, start kissing.

Suddenly there's a rustle from behind us and a squat man with a camera emerges from the bushes.

'Excuse me; are you Victoria Malfoy and James Potter? I'm from the Daily Prophet and we'd love an interview on how you unlikely couple got together.'

James and I exchange an appalled look and hurry back inside, but I have a niggling feeling for the rest of the otherwise perfect evening.

The next day it's a mad rush to get everyone on the train but I manage to get a compartment with James, Fred and Anna. A new couple probably annoys most people but because together we're two new couples it's alright for some reason. I'm just enjoying the last couple of hours before I have to face my extended family for Christmas when Anna unfolds the morning's newspaper and gasps.

'What?' we all demand simultaneously.

She shakes her head and passes the Prophet to me. I glance down at the front page and feel my stomach drop out of me. A single photo of James and I takes up most of the page and is accompanied by a single caption: _Potter's son and Death- Eater's daughter relationship scandal. _

Oh my God.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I feel brave even stepping off the train, although I make Scorpius go first and don't dare walk with my friends. I've already kissed a worried-about-me James goodbye and promised to write to him every day. Now I just have to face my parents. Who read the Daily Prophet. Who will have seen today's edition. Who will know that I'm dating James Potter. As much as I dislike my parents' opinions and beliefs, I'm suddenly worried about how they'll react to this. Have I pushed them too far this time?

Scorpius leads the way to where our mother and father are standing, both looking incredibly tense. My mother, Astoria, manages a smile when she sees us but my father obviously can't manage that. Not for me anyway. Scorpius is greeted normally- he's the prodigal son even if he shares my views.

I don't speak to either of them as we head towards the King's Cross fireplace where wizarding families can use the floo network to travel. We all arrive at the gigantic Wiltshire mansion that I have never called home and I still don't speak to them.

Hmm, I can see a pattern settling in.

I'm right. I don't talk to either of my parents for the rest of the day. I stay in my room, writing a letter to James and get my dinner brought up there. For the rest of the week leading up to Christmas we only exchange brief good mornings and goodnights. I begin to think that the article will never be mentioned and we'll simply ignore each other until I return to Hogwarts but then, on Christmas Eve morning, my parents address me at breakfast.

'Victoria,' begins my father formally, 'Your grandparents are arriving this evening. Can we please not mention your so-called relationship with Potter?'

I raise my eyebrows, 'I won't bring it up, but I think the chances of them not doing so are very slim.'

No one argues with me on that point.

I spend the rest of the day playing Quidditch with Scorpius in the gardens, wondering what is stopping me from just flying off over the trees and away from them all. I can't answer that. At around eight o clock I hear my mother shouting us and I know that _they _have arrived.

'Here we go,' mutters Scorpius.

'Oh, you'll be fine,' I moan, 'all the attention will be on me!'

Lucius and Narcissa are standing in the entrance hall when we re-enter the house, neither looking particularly pleased, especially when they see me looking my usual stubborn self and not as though I've apologised and promised to dump James. It suddenly strikes me that this Christmas will be the most eventful yet. Bring it on.

'Hello, Scorpius,' greets my grandfather- of course the son is spoken to first, sexist dinosaur.

'Hello, grandfather, grandmother', he replies rather stiffly.

Then their attentions fall on me.

'Victoria' nods Lucius coldly.

I ignore them both in return which scandalises Narcissia who hates bad manners.

The tension in the room is almost unbearable as no one is sure what to say to each other, so it's a bit of a relief when the housekeeper announces that dinner is ready.

Normally we use the smaller dining room and sit wherever but tonight it's the main hall and apparently we have allocated places. Annoyingly I'm as far away from Scorpius as I could be and am instead sandwiched between Narcissia and my mother.

My father and Lucius talk about my father's job for a few minutes while Narcissia asks my mother some questions about Scorpius; it's a good job I love my brother because otherwise I would hate him.

We shoot amused glances at each other across the table which after a while are spotted by Lucius. Wonderful.

'You have no manners, Victoria', he drawls.

I raise my eyebrows and stare him out; I hear Scorpius splutter with quiet laughter.

'So,' Lucius continues, 'Is it true that you are in some kind of relationship with Harry Potter's son?'

'Yep.'

'Don't talk like that!' snaps my mother.

'Oh I am sorry,' I say sarcastically, 'I meant to say that yes, grandfather, I am in a relationship with James Potter.'

Well that's pissed him off.

'Victoria, do you realise how much embarrassment you are bringing to this family by fraternising with the likes of the Potters and Weasley's?'

I laugh at this, 'Oh I don't think I'll be able to shame the family as much as you all did but don't worry, I'll give it my best shot.'

And with that I dramatically storm out of the room and up the many staircases to my bedroom. I open the large window for some air and sit on the ledge, dangling my legs out. In the distance I see an owl silhouetted against the moon heading towards me. My heart leaps slightly as I recognise it as James' tawny owl.

It swoops in the window and rests next to me on the ledge. I untie the letter and read it eagerly.

_Hi Vic, _

_Hope you're okay, I've been so worried about you since you got off the train- your parents looked furious. Have your grandparents arrived yet? If so, I bet they've made the situation even worse! Mine have. I'm at the Burrow at the moment and all anyone can talk about is me and you. All my cousins are alright with it and my dad is as well but Uncle Ron is having a fit. He really hates your father, and my granddad has even got in on it. Apparently he and Lucius had a fight in Flourish and Blotts years ago. So, yeah, it's a pretty awful Christmas at the moment. I didn't realise just how prejudice our families will be. Reply soon and let me know that you're okay._

_Love James. _

I stare at the letter for a long moment and before I know it hot tears are gushing down my cheeks, blotting the parchment. Why does it have to be so hard? We're just two teenagers dating and the whole world is against us. I don't care what my family thinks but James gets on with his so well usually- he can't lose them over me. I'm not worth it.

It's at that moment that I realise what I have to do. What I should have done on that first train ride to Hogwarts. James and I can't be together, not if it's going to wreck all his other relationships and I have to tell him this.

Shaking, I pick up a quill and turn over James' letter to write on the other side.

_James, _

_I'm not okay, I was but not since I read your letter. I've realised that we cannot be together, not if it destroys your relationships with your family. You deserve more than me, more than the daughter of a Death-Eater. _

_Love always,_

_Victoria. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

The rest of the holidays go by in a random blur with me not paying attention to anything that happens. I'm unable to recall if it snowed on Christmas day or what Scorpius and Lucius argued about for the whole of Christmas lunch. I didn't know it was possible to feel this bad about anything. No matter how bad my family relations have been, no matter how awful an argument I've had with a friend, nothing compares to the pain I feel now.

But that's irrelevant if it's benefiting James. He doesn't reply to my letter, so he must have seen sense too and realised there was no point alienating his family just for me. No point at all. I sit with alone on the way back to Hogwarts, keeping my head down when anyone passes my compartment just in case it's Anna or Fred. Or James.

When the train pulls into Hogsmede station and we climb into the carriages to take us to the castle, I wedge myself in with Molly, Lucy and Becky and try to act as though nothing's happened. I wonder if anyone knows James and I have broken up.

Once at the castle I dash up to the Common Room and assume I'm safe when I hear someone shout me.

'Victoria!'

It's James and he doesn't look happy.

'Oh, hi' I say feebly.

He looks even angrier now.

'What the hell were you on about in that letter?' he fumes.

'We can't be together.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm not right for you. It's destroying your relationships! And I'm not worth that!'

'Yes, you are! I don't care about that! And it's only Uncle Ron and my grandfather who have a problem with it- no one else!'

Cowardly I just shrug and turn away, heading up to the girls' dormitories.

I don't sleep that night. I just think about him, about us. I'm convinced I've made the right decision but he doesn't seem to agree. He will do though, I think. Surely in a few years if we'd stayed together he'd have realised how wrong he was in thinking that he could ever go out with a Malfoy. But something niggles at me all night. A feeling that I've made a mistake, a feeling that James and I were perfect and I've screwed it up for an invalid reason.

The next morning I head down to Herbology with Anna, neither of us mentioning James. Then something distracts us. We're stopped from passing through the gates by a cluster of students gathering round them looking at the courtyard wall opposite in wonder.

I turn round and see a banner, stretching from the battlements all the way to the floor, emblazoned with fifty foot letters:

_I love you, Victoria Malfoy_

My book bag tumbles to the ground. I ignore it. My attention is on the lone figure standing right beneath the banner. The figure with ruffled black hair and deep hazel eyes. Then suddenly I'm running towards him and him towards me. He smiles, I smile back. Everything is going to be alright.

This is it. James Sirius Potter and Victoria Narcissa Malfoy. And it is perfect.

* * *

**So this is the last chapter, hope you liked the story. I'm not sure what to do next, do you think I should continue this but set it after they leave Hogwarts or do something different? Let me know :)**


End file.
